iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
House Yronwood
House Yronwood of Yronwood is the most powerful house in Dorne after the Martells. Yronwood Castle is the last fortress defending the Boneway; this is reflected in their title Warden of the Stone Way. The Yronwoods were kings in Dorne before the arrival of the Rhoynar; the head of the house continues to hold the title The Bloodroyal. Their motto is We Guard the Way. Their blazon is a black portcullis grill over sand. The Yronwoods often have blond hair and blue eyes. Yronwood Castle tbc History House Yronwood’s bloodline following The First Targaryen Rebellion was entrusted to the young lady Gwyneth Yronwood, the first woman to serve as the Bloodroyal in over a century. Though she came of age only shortly after her father’s death in the year 301, Gwyneth served faithfully under Prince Doran for the time remaining him, and then following, underneath Princess Arianne. Her tale is a short one, though few could deny that her rule placed House Yronwood amongst the forefront of Dornish politics once again, despite being already the second most powerful vassal of House Martell. As the first Lady Yronwood since the early 200s AC, she also saw her House transformed across the span of her rule. Where once House Yronwood was faithful to the Seven and traditional Andal laws, it shifted more to a Rhoynish way of thinking. Her daughter Aliandra would come to rule after her, and though her temper was legendary, and she ruled with an iron fist, with a special fondness for whipping (we turning into crow fam), her rule could largely be defined by her hatred for House Martell. No one knows how it came to be, but her hatred only only grew over the years. “They are like snakes,” Aliandra had wrote. “Their tongues speak venom and they hide their true faces.” When Aliandra passed from the world in the year 344, she left behind her son, Lord Aron, as Lord of Yronwood and the Bloodroyal. Though he matched his mother for ferocity, he instead sought to make amends with whatever slights his mother might’ve given to other Dornish lords. His marriage to the Lady Sara Dayne of Starfall only worked to solidify relations. House Yronwood’s prestige was raised even higher when in the year 344, Aron’s younger twin brother, Anders, was summoned to the King’s Small Council to serve as the Master of Whisperers. He served in that position for over twenty years, until Aron’s eventual death in the year 366 forced him to resign, to the shock of many. After his brother’s funeral, Anders retreated to Essos, to apparently live out his days in peace. He was never seen again. And so it was that Lord Morgan Yronwood took the title of Lord of the Boneway and the Bloodroyal, As his uncle departed, the young Lord Yronwood sought to find him, but he seemed to elude Morgan whenever he seemed close. The search was for not, though he did find one thing worth the travels to Essos: A wife and a family. The daughter of a young, prosperous family in Lys, Tyanna Serethos was the second child of Lord Ralick and Mara Serethos, a charming and astounding woman by no lack of imagination. The two were wed in the year 371 in a lavish ceremony in Lys. The two returned to Dorne after a month of revelry and feasting, and by the time they had finally reached the Boneway, she revealed to both court and husband that she was with child. Born in the waning days of 371 AC, Nadine and Amira Yronwood were twins, matching for appearance almost completely. Were it not for the mismatched clothes, Tyanna was heard saying that she would not have been able to tell them apart. The Third Targaryen Rebellion tbc Recent History Category:Houses Category:Dornish Category:Stony Dornish Category:House Martell Category:Houses from Dorne